


captivating

by owlsshadows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sugawara Koushi is Not a Morning Person, Tumblr Prompt, i am back with the warm and cozy bed shenanigans yay, little bargaining and bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlsshadows/pseuds/owlsshadows
Summary: Akaashi tries to get Sugawara out of bed. If possible, it's harder than to get him into it.





	captivating

**Author's Note:**

> written for [cupofkoushi's ask](http://owlsshadows.tumblr.com/post/180530811365/how-do-you-always-manage-to-look-so-captivating) and even though i have a thousand other things to do, i was reminded how awesome astrid is and it sparked my motivation to do this prompt, which now has been sitting in my inbox for months
> 
> long story short i am a mess but i love the people in this fandom and astrid is an angel we don't deserve

“How do you always manage to look so captivating?”

Sugawara turns in the general direction from where he hears the voice – such a smooth, soothing sound that reminds Sugawara of warm honey tea and early autumn sunsets – but he is too drowsy to open his eyes just yet. He grumbles in reply, pulling his pillow in his face.

“Come on, let me look at your face some more,” he hears again, this time closer, and he feels a gush of hot air against his temple before a firm but gentle hand unwraps him from his makeshift pillow-helmet, and cool lips reach his hot skin. “We have to go soon,” the voice whispers. “I gave you a kiss, so will you wake up for me?”

“Hnng,” Sugawara replies, cracking his eyes open ever so slightly.

Sunshine, ever so intrusive, blinds him at once before he blinks to it, easing the strain on his eyes until they get used to the light. His vision clears up slowly, revealing a fully dressed, picture perfect Akaashi Keiji squatting beside their bed and leaning over Sugawara with a fond smile.

“You said something about captivating?” Sugawara breaths, croaking his throat.

“I asked how do you manage to look absolutely stunning even in your sleep,” Akaashi replies, bopping Sugawara’s nose with a finger.

Sugawara closes his eyes, inhaling sharply. When he opens his eyes again, he is met with the smitten expression of Akaashi. The boy he met in high school with the dreamy blue-green eyes, the messy hair and the impeccably fair skin, who wore ‘unimpressed’ as others wear their best jacket now beams at him with the brightest smile Sugawara has ever seen; those deep, thin eyes sparkle with glee and even the forever messy wavy hair seems lively as Akaashi bounces up and down.

“Look who’s talking,” Sugawara manages before a mighty urge takes over, and he hooks his arms around Akaashi’s neck to pull him in bed beside him. “You, most beautiful creature on this world, you,” he murmurs in Akaashi’s neck, pressing soft, doting kisses on his boyfriend’s collarbone. “Let me sleep some more.”

“Compliments don’t work on me, Suga- _san_ ,” Akaashi says in his strict voice that sends all kinds of feelings down Sugawara’s spine, but none of them is the willingness to get out of bed.

“Fifteen more mintes.”

“We will be late.”

“Ten more minutes,” Sugawara bargains.

“Do you really want to be late from your own graduation ceremony?”

“Will someone steal my diploma?”

“I can imagine that Kuroo-san would give it a try.”

“Five more minutes?”

“Sawamura-san will scold me if I don’t get you gussied up and ready to go soon. He just called, they’re in the car already and will be here soon to pick us up.”

“Damn Daichi and his punctuality!” Sugawara growls, ruffling Akaashi’s hair. “Would you get me a coffee while I take a shower?”

“I would get you anything if you got out of bed and attended your graduation ceremony,” Akaashi replies standing up and pulling Sugawara into a sitting position.

Sugawara, needy and tired, latches onto the waist in sight.

“Anything?” he asks, pushing his face against the soft fabric of Akaashi’s shirt.

“Anything.”

“Will you cook mapo tofu with me?”

“I… will,” Akaashi says, and no matter how exhausted Sugawara feels, the split second pause doesn’t escape his attention.

“Did you have some _other_ _anything_ in mind?” he asks, leaning his chin against Akaashi’s abdomen to glance up and search his face.

A blush, light dusting of rose spreads from ear to ear on his boyfriend’s face, Akaashi pursing his lips tight.

“Hnng?” Sugawara hums.

Akaashi collects himself, putting on his trademark unimpressed expression.

“Just your imagination,” he replies, walking away, pulling Sugawara out of the bed with him. “I’m off to make your coffee, so get that shower running.”

Sugawara drags the blankets down with him to the floor, sitting in the pool of sheets like an angel discarded from heaven must look like, sitting atop a raincloud – distraught and disenchanted.

“What was that _anything_ you had on mind?” he asks, hopeless.

He is genuinely surprised when Akaashi appears in the doorframe, face redder than ever.

“Something… fun,” Akaashi says, in a voice so unlike him, almost meek and reserved. “So will you please get out of bed?”

“I’m out!” Sugawara points around him, to the mess of blankets on the floor. “Aaand, I’m off to take a shower. Now.”

“Good.”


End file.
